


You don't have to be perfect to be in love

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Toms rlly innocent btw, Trans!Tom, cuddly sex, toms so soft, tords overly gentle with his boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some simple sex and a rough night with a moody tom





	You don't have to be perfect to be in love

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I had a random idea ok don't judge

Tom was just beginning to wake up, warm, big arms wrapped tight around him, reminding him where he was. He rubbed his eyes, nestling down into Tords chest and smiling gently. He looked happy, pretty tired, beginning to fall asleep again, but he just, wasn't able to fall asleep.

He was content until the hours started to sink down and become endless, the little male becoming more distressed as minutes ticked by. He just couldn't sleep. He slowly put a hand on Tords shoulder, slowly rocking him in a calm attempt to wake him. He kept at it until Tord began to stir, to which tom gently nestled closer, leaning his head up within the crook his neck. "Tord,, wake up.." he gently breathed out into his ear, making Tord stir, eyes fluttering open and immediately going to locate Toms face, pulling him up a bit further. 

"Can't sleep?" Tord gently cooed, a soft thumb brushing along his cheek to calm him. He got a little nod in response, Toms nose gently resting against Tords. Tord knew what he wanted. Indirect reassurances. That was the best way to make tom feel better about himself on a rough night, and Tord knew that. Tord was smart. He cared about Tom and he knew he could make him feel better with a few simple words, so that's what he did.

"It'll be ok baby boy, I'm here for you, you got that?" Tord breathed out, slowly running his hand through his hair. He kissed gently up his smooth neck, slowly along his jawline. "You'll be ok, just you wait.." he cooed, slowly and gently pulling Tom closer. Tom seemed much happier with this, pushing his face into Tords neck. 

"Mm thank you," Tom gently breathed out as Tords hands rubbed along his hips. Tom shifted closer and kissed him softly, the two slowly and gently locking lips for a good few minutes. They kissed for a while, just until tom felt safe enough for Tord to gently slide his hand up his shirt. 

Tord eventually got his tongue gently sliding into Toms mouth, who rejected it the first time, then let him progress. That took a while too, as Tom was being playful as always, feeling better than he normally did, which was clear. 

With every little step of Tords progression Tom got a little more needy, his hips slowly rocking against Tords knee. And, it didn't take long for them to sit up, Tord sitting at the edge of the bed so tom could sit in his lap with ease.

Eventually, Tords shirt came off, then Tords pants, then came a little pause. That little pause of silent lips pressing against Toms cheek and cooing a soft "What do you want to take off?" Into his ear. There was another pause, and Tom slowly returned a gently kissed, pressing against Tord. "All of it.." he breathed out, getting a nod, and frankly many more kisses and rubs from Tord. Tord pulled off his shirt with a very slow motion, very gently leaning tom back to press his lips along his scars that were beginning to fade away with the help of some scar cream Tord bought tom. 

Tom did happen to feel better than normal, accepting the little kisses this time. When that finally came to an end, Tord was slowly unbuttoning Toms pants, very gently removing them. He discarded them and took the liberty of gently pulling tom to his chest. He pulled Toms boxers off, then his own, keeping their chest pressed together for Toms comfort. 

"Which one, baby," Tord gently cooed, sliding a hand down his thigh. "Back feels better.." Tom murmured, seeming disappointed by his own answer. "But go front.. I know it feels better for you.." he murmured, his chest and stomach tense, signifying he was most definitely not feeling as well. 

It seemed Tord had gone with that answer, leaving the little tom disappointed and frankly sad. Tom assumed the shifting was him getting a condom on, leaving him feeling completely torn and no longer even in for this little late night low session. But, as Tom was slowly lifted up and he wrapped his arms around Tords neck and prepared himself. 

It was evident tom was a little surprised by the smooth intrusion at his rear that slid in with ease, thanks to some lube. Tom let out a loud moan, one that made Tord grin and connect gentle lips to his neck, softly biting down. Tom felt everything come back, honestly feeling better than before. Tord didn't touch anything in the middle of his female parts, as he knew he didn't like it. He had learned tom enjoyed very gently touches to his clit, but nothing else, and Tord was frankly ok with that. He liked gently circling his thumb around it, making tom moan and whine as he slowly raised up and pushed down onto Tord over and over, beginning to speed up the slow pulls and pushes down.

"Mmph oh yes Tordy it feels so nice.." he breathed out into his ear, his cunt slowly leaking out slick over Tords stomach. He moaned and panted, clawing along his back as he finally whispered to him he was about to cum, to which Tord replied with he was too. 

It was a moment of ecstasy for Tom, who came with a loud moan. His cum dripped and slid down onto Tords stomach as Tord slowly rode out his orgasm, soon cumming himself and pushing tom down on him, pulling him close for one last heated kiss. 

Things slowly died down, more gentle sweet kisses were given, clothes were slowly slid onto them, and it all calmed down, then quiet sleep came to Tom. Tord wrapped around him and he just fell asleep within moments listening to his breathing. Tord stayed up to watch over him, silent, but always close. This was Toms heaven. And only one thing could make it better. 

Tom couldn't wait for time to pass faster. He couldn't wait for a few month from now to finally become who he wanted to be. 

He just couldn't wait to be himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Tom is very underrated and I would love to give him some extra love, even if he isn't my favorite Tom, I still love him.


End file.
